Escape from Reality
by The Mildly Inspired
Summary: HPNaruto In Iruka's homeland, his family was wanted hunted and killed. Because of that, the Uminos fled from their home to the sactuary of Konoha. But what happens when a stranger appears, and demands his return? Kakairu slight Sasunaru
1. Prologue

**A/N: **This fic came to be while I was imagining a Magical!Iruka and an HPNaruto crossover. Normally, I dislike HPNaruto crossovers, but after reading a HPNaruto crossover fic called Harry Potter and the Foreign Guard, (which I REALLY like and would recommend to all KakaIru lovers out there) I started liking it. This will be a yaoi fic, so if you don't like male with males, kindly don't read.

I'm hoping I don't get writer's block.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto or Harry Potter. They belong to there respective writers. Trust me, you'd _know _if I owned them, (which I sadly don't).

Escape from Reality  
_Chapter 1: Prologue_

The moon was full that night.

A woman- tall, petite, dressed in dark robes, raced desperately though the forest, ignoring the branches that scratched her face. She paid no mind to the dark liquid flowing from her temple, or the unnerving whispers the forest seemed to emanate. She pressed the limp bundle in her arms close to her chest.

Her heart quickened when a beam of bright green light missed her body and just barely, hit a tree, which shattered like glass.

"The mudblood's escaping!" A male voice called from behind.

"You know the orders, strike to kill!" A gruff voice reminded to the entire party of men.

The woman panted and narrowly dodged the purple curse that ended up colliding with another dead tree.

"Mom…" The bundle in her arms moaned weakly. Questioningly as if she wasn't there. She shushed her little one and soothingly hummed a small tune that she often sang.

Taking a chance, the woman swiftly ducked beneath a large boulder that was stuck between to trees with cat-like grace and stopped the tune. She closed her eyes in relief when the cloaked men ran past without any suspicion or hesitation.

The woman gently uncovered the bundle's cloth, revealing the face of a young boy. The boy whimpered at the cold air and shivered. The child's labored breathing made small clouds in the frosty air and sweat matted his forehead.

"Shh, it's okay baby…. Everything's gonna be okay…" The woman whispered, gentle green eyes meeting large chocolate brown ones just like her husband's.

"H-Hurts… mama…" The boy shivered once again and the mother placed a tan hand on his brow. She mentally cursed. A fever. _'That monster…' _

"Mom…" Her heart shuddered at the pathetic call. She pushed his silky brown tresses out of his face. Her eyes strayed to the fresh scar across the bridge of her son's nose.

The woman was startled out of her thoughts when by a large hand pressing on her shoulder. She turned around instinctively and her eyes widened in terror when she was met by a cruel white mask similar to the ones the group pursuing her had worn. Her breath caught in her throat and she clutched her child like a lifeline.

Her mouth open to scream, but the mask was roughly ripped off and she stared into the rough familiar face.

"Shigure!" She smiled brightly, one that made her look almost child like. "What took-"

"We don't have much time, Hana!" He gasped out in a strained voice. Hana noticed in alarm that a dark stain that looked suspiciously like blood seeped from his chest. "We must hurry before the night-"

"Stupefy!" A voice interrupted loudly from behind.

Shigure shoved himself in front of Hana and raised his wand at the Death Eater.

"_EXPELLIARMUS! PETRIFICUS TOTALUS!" _His voice, harsh from earlier usage, sounded harsh and he relished the sight of the man's eyes widening in fear. The man dropped down. petrified, in a pale heap.

Shigure snapped the wizard's wand in half when the other's wand flew to his hand. He pulled his wife up gently and looked around for any signed of other enemies. "They'll be more soon, we must hurry!" Shigure swept his dark hair out of his eyes and frowned when he saw his son's fevered state.

"He's in the second stage, love." Hana grimly answered the question before it left his lips. She looked up at him sadly, as if hoping he could find a cure. Shigure stomach squirmed uneasily and he felt a sense of self-loathing. None of this would have ever happened if he had stopped that coal eyed _demon. _

Before he could say anything about the matter, distant shouts echoed farther away. He could distantly see the flames of torches drawing near, lighting up the the naked and scorched trees.

In Hana's arms, the 5-year-old started whimpering.

Shigure scanned the slowly brightening sky above and found the glowing red planet hidden in the array of stars.

"Mars shines brightly tonight…" Shigure breathed, transfixed, before he immediately reached into the stolen Death Eater robes and took out a sphere the size that fit snuggly in his palm.

Hana shivered at the dark magic that pulsed from the magical artifact. It unnerved her when she noticed her son relax and his pained expression fade in its presence.

Despite its disturbing aura, Hana placed her hand on the sphere when it was offered to her. She was surprised to feel the warmth that surged through her body at the simple touch. Hana distantly heard Shigure chanting inaudible words under his breath, his mocha irises hidden and eyebrows furrowed in concentration. The orb beneath her fingertips tingled as an ethereal glow vibrated from its ebony surface.

'_Don't worry anymore, my Iruka… We'll never be hurt from them ever again… _You'll_ never be hurt ever again…' _Hana held Iruka closer to her heart as Shigure shouted out the final words of the incantation.

"..._QUOD NUNQUAN UT REVERTO ITERUM!"_

Hana only ever felt a strong pull different to the ones from a portkey, before everything turned black. In an instant, they were swallowed in obsidian shadows.

* * *

_One year later..._

"_Kaa-san? Kaa-san! Why do I have to wear this all the time?!" _

"_Because, if you don't, a monster will come and eat you!" She said playfully while laughing softly. _

_Iruka tugged on the necklace, a blush growing on his healthy tan skin. "Kaa-san! Really! It makes me look even more so girly! Why can't I take it off?" _

_Her eyes lost a bit of their light. "If you take it off, you'll get very, very sick, and Kaa-san and Tou-san will be very sad if you get sick. Do you understand, Iruka-kun?" _

_6-year-old Iruka digested the information and nodded vigorously. "Hai, Kaa-san!" _

_Hana smiled approvingly and beckoned her head towards the two boys standing outside the house. "Good, now go along and play with Izumo-kun and Kotetsu-kun. And I better not catch you three playing tag with trainer shurikans!" _

* * *

Tbc. 

I would really appreciate reviews, dear readers, on how you think of my story so far. No flames, though, please, I fear that they may dampen my writing spirit and prolong any upcoming chapters.

_The Mildly Inspired_


	2. Shinobi

**A/N: **Not getting writer's block yet, thank Kami! Thank you all for the reviews. Those are what get me going… and there is my weird mood to thank, too. And, I lied. I guess I'm posting this earlier than I thought. Hope you enjoy this.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Harry Potter. **

Escape from Reality  
_Chapter 2: Shinobi _

The large room was nearly empty except for a young civilian couple and two male shinobi. Dim lights and gold colored decorations masqueraded the popular tea house. The two shinobi sat quietly near a window, having a view of one of the many streets of Konoha. Now and then, people would walk past the window, looking tired and weary. Justified, since it was nearing midnight. A white sake bottle sat on the small table, already half empty by the bigger male, while a tea kettle stood nearest to the smaller man.

"Are you sure you'll be okay without it?" The larger man asked quietly again.

The younger man nodded exasperated. "Hai, hai. I have the substitute."

The jounin on the other side of the table furrowed his eyebrows. "Will that be enough, though? You've survived so long with-." The man stopped when his friend fixed him with a stare.

"I can handle a month without the real thing, my friend, I have been for my first few years before you came. Don't worry." His friend- a chunin from the chunin flank jacket draped across the chair- assured patiently as he took a sip of tea.

The jounin opened his mouth to say something, but stopped when the pair of warm eyes with reassurance in their brown hues stared at him. They seemed to be telling him something, no- _alluring _was more like it. The jounin bit his lip before sighing and taking a swig of his sake.

The compelling eyes glanced out the window of the coffee house before returning to the still concerned face of his long time friend. At seeing the jounin grim expression, the chunin frowned. It was rare to find the usually exuberant man serious like this even if it was for a reason such as this.

A vial was placed in front of him. The chunin glanced up questioningly at the jounin when he realized what the vial contained.

"Just in case." The unasked question's answer was told in a tone of stern finality as the jounin got up and left some bills on the table. The chunin chewed on his bottom lip and picked up the object. He held the vial up and stared at the appealing crimson elixir trapped in the glass container. The chunin sighed in exasperation, but hid a grin behind his tea cup.

"Make sure you take that, Iruka."

Iruka nodded with a small smile and waved goodbye before they both parted in separate directions from the Green Leaf Tea house.

He guessed Gai wasn't persistence in only challenges.

* * *

"Iruka-sensei!" A familiar loud voice called happily before Iruka was glomped from behind by his former student.

"Ah, hello Naruto-kun." The sensei saw the blonde's teammates and sensei trailing behind him. "Good evening, Sakura-chan, Sasuke-kun, Kakashi-sensei." He greeted warmly awkwardly trying to keep his groceries and Naruto from dropping.

Sakura smiled and Sasuke nodded in greeting, looking less unfriendly than he usually was. Kakashi on the other hand, lowered his little orange book and curved his eye happily.

"Yo, Iruka-kun."

Iruka ignored the suffix in his name in favor of trying to balance himself as Naruto started to chat quite animatedly.

"Ne, ne, Iruka-sensei! Treat me to ramen!" Naruto pleaded, arms latched firmly around the chunin's neck. (Unknown to the happy blonde, Kakashi was glaring daggers at the 16-year-old's back.) Well, that was, until his pink haired teammate punched him down with disturbing Tsunade-like strength.

Sasuke rolled his eyes when he heard his teammate get scolded be his other teammate. Honestly, wouldn't they act their age? The Uchiha scoffed at the pure immaturity of it all.

"But Sakura-chan!" Naruto whined while Sakura's eye twitched. "I'm hungry and I skipped breakfast today, and I'm hungry!"

"You said 'I'm hungry' two times!"

"Yeah, but it's true!"

"But that's no excuse to just demand Iruka-sensei to buy you ramen." Sakura sighed. "Honestly, Naruto, why don't you buy your own?"

The blonde chuckled nervously at the moody girl. "Um, well, ano… I kinda spent it all…"

"BAKA! I BET IT WAS ON MORE RAMEN WASN'T IT!?"

"Sakura-chan! I'm sure Iruka-sensei—Iruka-sensei?" Naruto stopped mid rant to look concernedly at the academy sensei, as if the whole argument never took place. "Iruka-sensei? Are you okay?"

By now, Kakashi, Sasuke, and Sakura had turned their attention to the academy teacher when they heard the Kyuubi vessel's concerned tone.

Sakura narrowed her eyes at the sense. Her medical training kicked in as she did a mental examination of the other chunin's state. "You're awfully pale, Iruka-sensei."

Kakashi frowned when he saw the dolphin's complexion. He swiftly pushed up the dolphin's hitai'ate and placed his ungloved hand on the smaller man's forehead, ignoring the glee he received from touching the sensei. His-soon-to-be-his chunin's health came first! "No fever or cold."

Iruka took a step back and Kakashi felt sad at the loss of contact. Iruka smiled and absently rubbed a hand behind his head. The image vaguely reminded them of Naruto; Sasuke, Sakura and Kakashi all thought.

"Ano, I'm fine. Just a bit of stress at the academy." Iruka said. "I was just heading to Ichiraku, anyways. I'll treat."

Kakashi looked at Iruka before shrugging. He pushed away the nagging feeling that the sensei was hiding something for later thought, and accepted the invitation.

"YAY! RAMEN!" Naruto cheered as Sasuke and Sakura nodded in acceptance.

Iruka led the way to the ramen stand. Even though it would probably take a large chunk of his wallet, he had missed his former students (and maybe a little of Kakashi), what with all the missions, (even if they were in-village D-class ones) they were on and the constant training.

* * *

Sasuke hid a smirk as he glanced at his team's jounin sensei. He watched in hidden amusement as the scene played out. The silver haired jounin was once again trying to ask Iruka out again, but Iruka kept on changing the subject before Kakashi could even get the sentence out.

Sasuke had known for quite a while that Kakashi had had a crush on his former sensei. Hell, he'd seen the pure possessiveness and hatred in Kakashi's eye when Naruto hugged the chunin earlier. He deducted that the older ninja's affections started around the time before the mass jail break a few months ago. Kakashi wasn't one to let just anybody borrow one of his nin dogs, and Pakkun to boot. The Uchiha glanced at the faintly blushing school teacher out of the corner of his eyes.

That was one thing he couldn't figure out. Even though Iruka had tried to avoid all mentions of relationships with Kakashi, he could see that the chunin had at least some affection for the copy nin. It was almost impossible for the teacher to hide his emotions, when they so clearly expressed themselves in his eyes.

Sasuke couldn't help but wonder what was keeping his former sensei back from accepting Kakashi's invitations.

* * *

"RAMEN!" 

Sakura, Sasuke, Kakashi, and Iruka didn't wince at Naruto's overly loud cry unlike the other customers did as the Ichiraku owner placed their ordered ramen in front of them. Nor did the group say anything when Naruto said a loud "Itadakimasu!" and gobbled his miso ramen like he hadn't eaten for weeks. They were far used to the blonde's antics to even twitch.

Kakashi said a quiet "Itadakimasu" and snapped apart his chopsticks. He was about to strike up a conversation with the dolphin and bring up an invitation to dinner when the unexpected happened.

"Good Evening, Youthful Shinobi of Konoha!"

A shudder ran through Team 7.

Kakashi mentally put Gai on his 'To Kill' List above Mizuki (The damn bastard who was Iruka's former flame). He sighed and turned around, planning to shoo away Konoha's Blue Beast and refuse the expected challenges that the green spandex wearing jounin was sure to sprout out.

What Kakashi (and the rest of the petrified Team 7 for that matter) had not expected was for Iruka to give a smile of pure relief to the jounin.

"Gai! You're back early from your mission." Iruka said, ignoring the confused looks from Team 7.

"Greetings, Fair Iruka! As You Can See, My Mission of Hardship and Challenge Has Been Completed Successfully! My Noble Teammates…"

Kakashi toned out Gai's rambling and just stared. What the hell? He never knew Iruka and Gai were close. He wondered how he'd never noticed. He'd been stalking the dolphin for a solid three months! How had he missed this?! One narrowed eye fixed on his 'eternal rival' in two literal senses.

"Ne, Iruka-sensei? You know Super Fuzzy Eyebrow-sensei?" Naruto asked innocently, slurping a noodle.

Kakashi listened to Iruka's answer with apt attention, as well as Sasuke, and Sakura when curiosity got the better of them.

"Well, I've known Gai since I was an academy student."

Kakashi frowned at this. They went _that _far back? If so, then why hadn't he heard of Iruka at that time either? He and Gai were 'Eternal Rivals' at that time.

The chunin sensei raised his head up thoughtfully, and Kakashi couldn't help but noticed the grace in that simple movement.

"I think you were also chunin at that time too, Kakashi-sensei."

_Why do I get the honorifics and not Gai!? _Kakashi inwardly fumed, but nodded his head jerkily. "Hai, I was."

"And what a Youthful Time that was!" Gai cut in, "That was in my even Youthful Days! The Exuberant and Stunning Youthful Days were Almost—No!—Forever Awe Inspiring!"

As Gai ranted about his younger days, Kakashi felt something swell within him. A sort of loathing that just came for Gai. For a moment, he wanted to be the Gai, who was on the receiving end of Iruka's smiles.

"Don't you have a mission report to turn in, Gai?" Kakashi asked, trying to keep the annoyance from dripping into his voice. "Wouldn't want to be late, would you?" He ignored the voice in his head that said that _he _was usually late for mission reports.

"Of Course!" How Unyouthful of Me! I Must Give this Report to the Esteemed Hokage-sama!" Gai boomed, with his good guy pose.

"Growing too _old_ to remember these things, Gai?" Kakashi asked tauntingly, before he immediately regretted it when he heard the tone of his voice. He wanted to slap himself when Iruka glanced up at him with wide eyes, and his students look up at him disbelievingly at his rude outburst. Even Sasuke's eye's widened slightly, showing that it was, indeed shocking.

Gai stopped short at the pure loathing tone and his toothy grin weakened, before he lightened up again. "Perhaps you are Correct my Eternal Rival, but then again, I have been Praised for my Brimming Burning Fire of Youth!" He laughed energetically as if Kakashi had not insulted him. "Farewell, Eternal Rival and Youthful Pupils of my Eternal Rival! Until We Meet Again, Fair Iruka!" And with that heroic(?) speech, the Blue Beast was gone.

There was silence after Gai left and Kakashi didn't look at Iruka, knowing that he would meet his disapproving gaze. He kept his eyes on his cold full bowl of ramen as if it was the most interesting thing in the world.

"Kakashi-sensei? Why'd you do that?" Naruto asked hesitantly. "Super Fuzzy Eyebrows didn't do anything."

Kakashi ignored the question. "Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura," The three chunins straightened at the ordering tone. "Go to the Training Grounds. I'll meet you three there later."

"Ah… Hai, Kakashi-sensei." Sakura said unsurely, looking at both Kakashi to Iruka whom had yet to say anything.

Sasuke frowned and Naruto thanked Iruka-sensei for the meal, before the three left the two men alone.

Kakashi sighed, knowing that he had to get this over with.

"Look, Iruka,—"

"Apologize."

The jounin bit his lip at the curt advise. He looked up at Iruka, and met a set of glaring eyes that lacked the warmth he adored. Something about hose brown hues unsettled him somehow. Strangely, Iruka's presence; his aura; suddenly radiated power, especially his eyes.

They looked deadly.

"I don't know what came over you, but you should apologize to Gai, Kakashi-sensei." Iruka said again, looking away, before he dropped slips of money on the counter, a bit more than enough for the single four bowls, and Naruto's eight.

"Good night, Kakashi-sensei." The dolphin wished, before he left with his bag of groceries in hand.

Kakashi stared after him, and sighed. A part of felt guilty, while the other part of him was amazed that the Academy teacher could make even a jounin feel like this.

_Iruka…_

* * *

"So, I'm sorry, Gai." Kakashi apologized. The Copy Nin strangely felt like a kid that Iruka had just forced him to apologize to another little kid. 

Huh, it must be a teacher thing.

"Kakashi, I doubt you'd come here just to apologize." Gai stated after he accepted the apology and the moment of pause. Further away, they heard Neji's cry of, "Hakkeshou Kaiten!" and the sounds of the weapon mistress's weapons clatter to the ground followed by Lee's remarks of "Eternal Rival!".

Gai raised a bushy eyebrow when Kakashi stayed silent and suddenly smirked. "You really like him, don't you?"

The silver haired nin narrowed his eyes suspiciously. "Do you…?"

The spandex wearing man blinked and that was when everything seemed to click. "Oh… So that's why…" He murmured, and grinned. "No, I don't like Iruka in _that _way."

Kakashi's muscles relaxed and he didn't know relief could feel this good.

"Besides, I already got my eyes on someone else."

"Oh? Who?"

Gai just grinned. "You'll see when I catch her."

Kakashi found that slightly disturbing, but grinned. Well, the good thing was that Gai wasn't after _his_, er— soon-to-be-his sexy dolphin.

_Hm… Iruka… _

"Hey Kakashi." Gai began, and Kakashi reluctantly pulled away from his newly forming Iruka fantasy. "You never answered my question. Do you really _like _Iruka?" Here, Gai fixed him with a stare.

He saw the protectiveness in Gai's eyes and knew he was one of _them. _'Them', as being a group of chunins, jounins, and many students' parents whom were in a sense, 'overly protective' of the chunin. (The scary guardian angles, even Ibiki, were one of them!)

Sensing how serious Gai suddenly was, Kakashi looked upward at the darkening sky, contemplating his answer.

Ever since he had seen the chunin, he couldn't get his mind off him, even when he was reading his Icha Icha. He would find himself at the Academy, hidden in tree with a good view of Iruka teaching his students. He was mesmerized at the way Iruka moved, talked, and just—just everything about the simple man.

He had become obsessed and then, before he knew it, he had wanted to be with Iruka.

He wanted to run his hands through the dolphin's hair, to feel if they were as soft as they looked. He wanted to feel Iruka's soft lips on his own and caress his tan skin whenever he wanted. He remembered the butterfly feeling in his chest when Iruka looked at him with a happy smile on his tanned face. He loved Iruka's smile and how those warm doe eyes always make everything brighter and made everything make _sense _in his lonely world. He relished the warmth that coursed through his body when he was with Iruka. And he wanted…

Kakashi closed his eyes.

…he wanted to feel that everyday.

"Yeah…" Kakashi answered finally, with a soft smile. "I like him a lot."

Before could say anything, Kakashi disappeared in a cloud of chakra smoke.

Gai watched his own team train, his thoughts going back to Kakashi and Iruka even after the Copy Nin departed. His head turned to the full pale moon overhead and he sighed.

_Iruka… he's fallen for you harder than I thought… Can you trust him enough to tell him your secret? _

* * *

Tbc. 

So, finally! Everyone has come into set, and I even added some Jealous Kakashi in there too! I'm glad this chapter was longer, also. Please tell me how you think of the fic so far!

The Mildly Inspired


	3. Twilight Apparitions

**A/N: **Here is the next installment of Escape from Reality. No writer's block yet either! Thank you for the reviews! I really appreciated them and I'm happy that you all like this story.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto or Harry Potter.They belong to Kishimoto-sensei and JK Rowling-san

Escape from Reality  
_Chapter 3: Twilight Apparitions _

Completed mission reports and graded essays sat neatly in piles on his desk and the mission room was quiet and empty except for occasional yawns from the Hokage's unofficial 'personal guards'.

It had been two days since he had spoken to Kakashi at Ichiraku's, and one day since Kakashi had apologized to Gai. Honestly, he didn't know what had gotten over the jounin that day, but he was glad Kakashi was sorry.

A blush dusted across his nose and cheeks when he remembered that Kakashi had even gave him an apology with a gift also for his rudeness. The present was thoughtful and brought a smile to his lips, even if the food inside the bento was quite…inedible, to put it nicely. He wondered how Kakashi had ever survived so long with such cooking skill.

Iruka started when a hand clasped his shoulder. He instantly reached for his kunai hostler but stopped when he saw who had broken him out of his dreaming. "Izumo?"

"You okay, Iruka?" The older brown haired chunin asked softly. He was bent down so that he and Iruka were eye level. A bag was slung over his shoulder and he bucked his shoulders to keep it from falling. Kotetsu, whom was standing beside him, nodded.

"Yeah, you were staring off into space or something." Kotetsu said, a layer or concern over his features. "It though we would loose ya."

Iruka smiled reassuringly and chuckled sheepishly. "Ah, I'm fine. I was just thinking about a few things."

Izumo pursed his lips, not buying the act. He studied the other's eyes and found his suspicions confirmed. Iruka's eyes showed every emotion clearly, and those chocolate irises were saying he was anything but fine.

The older chunin scoffed. _Kami, you gotta be blind to miss that. _

Kotetsu thought the same. "Hey, you go and head home. We'll close the mission room for ya tonight."

Iruka blinked. "Eh? But it's only 10-" A quick glance to the clock on the wall. "-45. My shift isn't over for another three hours."

"I doubt another ninja's gonna come and hand you a report anytime tonight." Izumo pointed out.

"Yeah, Gai-san was the last one that came by, oh, and that was the last of his ten C-rank missions he said he'd compete today." Kotetsu stated, looking up thoughtfully.

Iruka shook his head, his long hair tied in a pony tail swinging side to side. "Can't. I still have to close up today- I mean, tonight."

"Hm, call it a sick leave." Kotetsu coaxed.

"A 'sick leave'? But I'm not sick!"

Kotetsu snorted. "Have you looked at yourself? Have you even eaten? You're as thin as Izumo! And he's like a stick!" The spiky haired ninja ignored the glare and the "I'm not a stick!" snarl from his friend.

"Guys! I really am fine!" Iruka flushed and felt his stomach twist uncomfortably. "And I have been eating! I just have a high metabolism!"

Izumo looked skeptically at Iruka's form. The guy was skin and bones for Kami's sake and the muscle mass on him must've been the near minimal amount for a ninja!

"Go home, Iruka." Izumo ordered, with a flat stare. "You look like your gonna collapse at any time, and even Hokage-sama's noticed too, you know." The chunin mentally gave himself a mental pat on the back when he saw Iruka's mouth open and then close in resignation.

Despite his win, the facts were true. He saw the frowns Tsunade-sama made whenever she looked at the pale dolphin. He looked deprived of food!

Iruka sighed and finally complied. He was feeling tired anyways, and Kotetsu and Izumo were known to be persistence.

"So go!" Kotetsu called dramatically like in their genin days, as Iruka made his way out the door with his student's essays tucked away in his bag. "Sleep and eat! Eat like the- uh, wind! Or…like Naruto! Yeah, like Naruto!"

Iruka chuckled at his friend's antics and heard the other two chunins laugh too. He politely greeted to several of his students' parents that saw him, and waved friendlily to the civilians who happily greeted him.

"Iruka!" A female voice called out, just as the mother of one of his students went away.

Iruka turned and smiled warmly at his friend. "Hello, Kurenai-san."

Kurenai threw an arm over his shoulder, and grinned mischievously. "Hey, Iruka! Say, me and the other jounins are going drinking tonight at that 'Pierced Kunai' bar. I heard it's got a wide selection of beer from almost every country. Wanna join?"

"Eh? A bar? Um, no thanks Kurenai-san, I really have to—"

"C'mon, Iruka! It's a Saturday! And I'm sure you already finished grading any tests or homework from those hellions of yours." The red eyed woman coaxed, as Iruka broke free of her grip.

Iruka smiled tiredly. "Thank you for the invite, Kurenai-san, but I must pass your offer. I…" His fingers discreetly brushed against the outline of the newly filled vial in his pocket. "I have to take some meds tonight, so no alcohol, I'm afraid."

_And there is no way I wanna see a bunch of drunk jounins. _He remembered the last Ninja Night Out he had attended a year back, and shuddered. _That _was something he did NOT want to experience again.

Plus, he didn't want six jounins and more than a dozen bystanders knocked out from blood loss when he was Drunk!Iruka strip dancing.

Kurenai blinked, and looked worriedly at the teacher. "Meds? You sick?"

"It's nothing much, I assure you." The brunette assured hastily. He inwardly wondered why everyone seemed to worry about him. Surely, they wouldn't notice? He was just a chunin, someone of lower rank, and average ninja skills. He didn't stand out, being only just a teacher and chunin.

_It's not like someone like me deserves anyone's worry… _Iruka told himself.

Kurenai studied him for a moment, before she patted him on the back. "Hm, well, I'll catch you later!"

Iruka bid a "Good night." as the jounin waved and disappeared in a cloud of smoke. He pitied how many jounins would get hangovers the next morning as he turned a corner and walked to the quieter and less populated side of town.

As he walked down the road, he sighed tiredly, and his steps slowly went to a stop when he came across a familiar building along the bare path. Lively brown eyes lowered and darkened at the old sight.

The building hadn't changed much over the years. The roof was still thick with moss, and the charred bricks of the foundation remained firmly planted in the ground, despite the fact that it looked like it could diminish under the smallest pressure. The only thing that had changed were the once dead trees whom were now a healthy green surrounding the broken building.

He remember when he and tou-san used to train near the building, how he watched his father craft those beautiful works of art, how that black stone—

Iruka felt his chest constrict slightly. Those were happy times, but why did they have to hurt so much? He thought he had promised himself not to bring those up. Tearing his eyes away, he walked to his house in a faster pace.

It was only when he pushed the key in the door lock did he abruptly stopped and his breath caught in his throat.

_That scent… _

Iruka twisted around and felt his chest tighten almost painfully. He hadn't smelt that since… since he was a mere child!

_It can't be…_

Iruka stretched out his senses and caught more of the musky scent of rain and earth, along with a still presence.

Without another thought, the brunette broke into run, following the scent trail, as he ducked under low branches and avoided tripping over anything in his way. If anyone had been awake and watching him at the time, they would've been both surprised and rather impressed at the speed the chunin displayed.

His instincts went crazy as the scent strengthened and lured him to a clearing not too far away from his home. He recognized the clear area as where the Nara's deer usually grazed and inhabited.

Iruka's eyes searched the wide fields and felt himself stiffen almost instantly, even with the adrenaline rushing through his veins, when his eyes stared at the owner of the scent.

The lone figure lied limp on the grassy field, sprawled out on his back and his head turned to the side that Iruka couldn't see his face. If it wasn't for the slight rise and fall of the man's chest, Iruka would've though he was dead. Short brown hair, a color lighter then his own, swayed in the wind, and Iruka could smell a metallic smell around the stranger; blood he instantly recognized, from years of experience.

Iruka took a tentative step forward, and gasped when he noticed the familiar strange clothing the man was robed in.

_Breathe, Iruka breathe! He isn't whatt you think he is! _Iruka told himself, feeling his heart hammer against his chest.

His eyes widened when he spotted a wooden object gripped tightly in the stranger's hands. A pure active aura of _it_ pulsed from the aged wood, as the stranger's face grimaced, even in unconsciousness.

Iruka felt light headed, and his vision swam for a moment.

It was a wand…one similar to the one his father owned.

His stomach twisted uneasily, as his frame trembled.

_No… we left them… we went far away from them… this can't… he really CAN'T be…_

No matter how much he was denying it, the truth reverberate his mind, refusing to let him deny what was right in front of him.

_Werewolf… Werewolf… Werewolf… _

* * *

_"Okaa-san? Will I see Rem-chan again one day?" Lonely brown eyes looked up. _

"_I'm sorry, Iruka-kun. You won't, but you can make knew friends right?" His mother replied. _

_Iruka's shoulders slumped and he leaned against his mother. _"..._I guess so... but I miss him." _

_Green irises were apologetic. "I know you do, Iruka-kun. I know." _

* * *

Tbc 

Hm… that was rather short. My apologies. I thought it would be longer when I wrote this in my notebook. And I bet you guys know whom this certain Harry Potter character is, ne?

Well, I'm happy that at least this story in moving in a good direction. Please review and tell me whether you liked it or not. Updates may take a while though, since I'm currently working on Regretful Reminisces. I'll try to make the next chapter longer and sooner though.

Oh, and how many of you are interested in seeing a drunk Iruka sometime soon?

The Mildly Inspired


	4. Amber Eyed Lycanthrope

**A/N: **Thank you all for reviewing! I really appreciate it. Yet again, there is no writer's block, although I did have some trouble writing this chapter.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto or Harry Potter.

Escape from Reality  
_Chapter 4: Amber Eyed Lycanthrope _

Tsunade pursed her lips as she flipped through the medical reports in her hand, and her gaze flickered once again to Konoha's newest visitor.

Nothing like this had ever happened before. Of course stray injured civilians and (rarely ever) ninjas would turn up in the Land of Fire, but someone turning up actually _inside _the village boundaries without being detected at all was just… impossible. Konoha was not some idiot village that allowed strangers in their borders.

The blonde Hokage looked at the man on the hospital bed again. She'd have to keep an eye on him. For all she knew, he could be a spy from another hidden village. She would be damned if she'd ever let something happen to the village now that everything had finally calmed down.

_This village has already been through so much. _Tsunade thought as her eyes softened. She always felt the strain of being Hokage. It was a duty to protect the entire village and make decisions that would benefit the village. It often felt like being the Hokage was to be the parent of a village full of overgrown children.

She knew she'd never have it any other way though.

Tsunade dropped the charts on a nearby table and reached out to grip the stick that their guest had held when the man was brought in. After she had Ibiki do many extensive examinations, Ibiki and his associates had concluded the item as completely harmless. There wasn't anything strictly dangerous about it. Although, he had said the stick felt unusual when he had channeled chakra through it…

Then there were those strange clothes. She had never seen those types of clothing before, even back when she had been on the road gambling from village to village. Where they supposed to be some kind of yutaka or bathrobe? She was certain that wherever the stranger was from, it was definitely farther away from anywhere she had visited or heard about.

_He's completely harmless, and he's definitely no shinobi. What ninja carries around only a stick? _Tsunade observed. The man didn't even have a hita'ate on him.

Yet, her instincts just screamed 'Danger! Danger!' to her when she looked at the man, and as a shinobi herself, had learned to always trust her instincts. Despite the facts, she couldn't shake off the feeling that this man was, without a doubt, dangerous.

_But, then again, so are we. _

* * *

"Iruka?" 

Iruka straightened his posture from his slouch on the wall and uncrossed his arms so they fell to his sides.

"Hokage-sama?" He greeted, politely.

Tsunade scrutinized the school teacher when she finally saw him clearly in the bright light of the hospital.

He didn't look healthy. Bags under his eyes pointed to lack of sleep, and his frail body looked like it lacked proper nutrition.

"Well, he's still unconscious, and his vitals are alright."

Iruka nodded slowly as he digested the information and turned to look through the small window framed in the wall designed to view patients.

"From what I've checked, he's just unconscious from exhaustion. There's not an injury on him except for old, healed and faded scars.

"That's… good." Iruka mumbled as he stared at the pale man lying limp under the white sheets.

Tsunade sighed and pinned the teacher with stern glare. "I want you to go home, Iruka-kun. You look dead."

Iruka shook his head tiredly, his brown unbound locks swinging weakly with the movement. "I'm fine, Tsunade-sama." The line seemed to feel overused on his tongue.

Tsunade snorted at the obvious lie. "You've been here all night watching him."

"But Hokage-sama—" Iruka began, but was cut off.

"Go home, Iruka! This is an order from your Hokage!"

"But I can't!" Iruka said boldly. The brunette chewed on his bottom lip and looked away. "Not with him here…" He mumbled that in a low whisper.

The Godaime frowned. "What do you—"

"Tsunade-sama!" A nurse cried from the room Tsunade had just exited. "The patient! He's waking up!"

Tsunade gave Iruka a look that promised that she'd get her answers, before she went into the hospital room with Iruka trailing quickly behind her.

They were met by a pair of alert amber eyes.

* * *

Remus groaned despite himself. His legs hurt, his back hurt, his head hurt… _everything_ hurt. 

_What hit me…? _

Memories of his earlier adventure un-fogged and he groaned in dismay.

Of course, Death Eaters… a goose chase… crazy Dumbledore. It all came flooding back.

And the full moon was just about a week ago. No wonder he felt so crappy.

Remus rubbed his face and groaned again. The wizard wrinkled his nose when he sniffed the air. The thick anesthetic and purely unholy smell just screamed 'hospital'.

_Prolly St. Mungos… _Remus thought airily.

Reluctantly, Remus opened his eyes, and to his expectations, his eyes dilated and when they were assaulted by the _bloody lights. _

"_Merlin, turn off the bloody lights…"_ He moaned as he blinked rapidly. The werewolf expected to be scolded for his language in a 'modest place' where 'the mentally and physically injured are treated', by a healer, but strangely didn't hear the scoldings.

Remus turned his head away and slowly peered up when the lights didn't go away and grumbled as he did. He froze when he fully registered whom his visitors though.

_Is it Halloween in St. Mungo's today? _

He immediately tossed away the thoughts when the wolf part of him growled at him to be more alert. That, and the fact that his mental calendar said Halloween was a good month ago.

Neither of the two wore the standard healer uniform, and from what he saw of his surroundings, he was definitely not in any of the wards of St. Mungo's.

"_Who are you?" _

* * *

"_Who are you?" _

Tsunade raised an eyebrow when the man snatched the stick and pointed it at them threateningly. She noticed Iruka tense behind her and reach for a kunai and his chakra start to mold. She rolled her eyes and wanted to ask him why he was getting so worked up about a mere _twig. _

"_Where am I? This is not St. Mungo's!" _The man continued. _"Who are you people!?" _

_What is he saying? _Tsunade frowned. Gibberish, perhaps?

She put her hands up in mock defense when she moved forward and the stick was trained at her. The guy _must _be off his rocker is he thought a useless stickcould hurt her.

"I'm sure you're wondering where you are." Tsunade began. "You are currently in the Konoha—"

"He can't understand you, Hokage-sama." Iruka said softly. She turned around and saw the weariness in his eyes. "He doesn't speak our language. He speaks English."

Tsunade didn't ask him how he knew this piece of information and opted to look at her patient. Sure enough, the man wore a confused expression on his face.

Remus glanced confusedly at the blonde woman and brunette, and his wand slightly lowered. _"I'm afraid I can't understand you." _He thought for sure he heard the brunette say 'English' though. Maybe he could understand him.

The wolf inside him told him to trust them for now, but Remus could sense wariness directed at the brunette. Over his years of being a lycanthrope, he learned to always trust his instincts, and if they told him to watch for something, he was sure to obey. Suspicion was something all too used in times like these.

"So he really can't understand us." Tsunade murmured under her breath. The blonde sighed and pointed a finger at herself. "Hokage. Ho-Ka-Ge."

The man caught what she was doing. "Ho-kaa-gay? Hokaagay?" He looked at her with wide eyes.

"Ho-Ka-Ge." Tsunade repeated patiently as if talking to a rather slow child.

"Hoka… Hokage." The man mumbled awkwardly with an ascent and Tsunade nodded approvingly.

The stranger pointed at himself. "Re-Mus Lu-Pin."

"Ree-muss Lew-phen. Lupin… Remis Lupin?" Tsunade's mouth quirked at the strange new name. _Not a common name around here. A foreigner maybe? _

She made a move to introduce her companion, but stopped short when she noticed Iruka's wide eyes staring at the man.

"Lupin…?" It was a soft whisper, but she still managed to hear it. What really caught her attention was the edge of familiarity that coated the strange name when the teacher had said it. The Godaime frowned when she saw them both stare at each other.

"You know him don't you, Iruka?" It was not a question, but rather a statement.

Iruka sighed, resigned. He had always thought about this happening, but he never expected it to happen this soon (if ever), and in such circumstances too.

"Yes, Hokage-sama."

"You understood what he said, also." Tsunade watched him intently.

Iruka chewed his bottom lip. "Yes…"

Silence passed through the Godaime's domain in the Hokage Tower. They had long since left the hospital. Their guest, Remus Lupin now introduced, had fallen back into unconsciousness by an exhaustion backlash. Now, Iruka sat slumped in front of the Godaime who was seated at her desk, hands folded neatly before her nose and honey eyes closed.

"I know from your file that the Umino family is not originally from Konoha. I heard Sandaime spoke highly of you and wrote that he gave sanctuary to your family years before the Kyuubi Attack in your file," She regretted saying the accursed event when the chunin frowned at its mention. "But there is no information of where the Uminos originated."

Iruka didn't say anything, even with Tsunade's expectant stare.

"And I have a feeling this Remus Lupin is connected to you, Iruka, and your family." Her eyes opened and looked directly into Iruka's tired brown. "Now's a good time to explain."

The dolphin closed his eyes. Iruka knew he couldn't give away the entire truth of his family's past, and opted to be as vague as possible. He didn't want to see the Hokage's reaction if he told her the whole truth.

"It's hard to explain… but they— my parents and I, w-we didn't come to Konoha from any of the shinobi countries…" He began.

Tsunade listened with apt attention as he explained years in minutes, despite how unbelievable it sounded.

Iruka could feel himself stutter in a few parts. It felt like he couldn't control what he was saying. It was a miracle that Sandaime had understood and accepted him when his parents explained their situation; the whole situation. Sandaime was an understanding man, and saw the best in people, even when knowing the darker parts of their soul. To Iruka, having Sandaime accept and trust him and his family had been a blessing; a miracle.

But the Godaime…?

Iruka ignored the throbbing feeling that twisted in his chest and threatened to suffocate him of air.

The Godaime would probably have him killed if she knew what he was.

* * *

Tbc. 

I feel the story is unraveling slowly, but hopefully, things will be revealed soon.

So, again, please review. I appreciate any comments or anything I can work on the next chapter. Constructive criticism is helpful, (even if I loath to admit it.) I love all the reviews I get, and they actually help when I write.

The Mildly Inspired


End file.
